Curious Kitten
by InstantNosebleed
Summary: Remember when Soubi got his ears pierced? What if Ritsuka was older and no one interrupted them this time? Warning M/M. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any part of Loveless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soubi POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My Master leaned against my chest and blush crept across his pale cheeks,<p>

"It looks good on you," he murmured as his black ears ducked back. The pinch of pain from the earring began to fade,

"Thank you," I let my hand run the length of his spine. Ritsuka purred as I caressed his back,

"Soubi," his deep indigo eyes locked on my lips. Before I could respond my boyfriend pulled me down into a chaste kiss, the scent of lilacs lingered on his skin. Fire buzzed in my mind when I felt his slick tongue coyly slip past my lips. _This is new. _"I'm sorry," Ritsuka blurted in embarrassment and pulled away.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I sat back and waited, curious as to what my Master might do. He awkwardly crept over to me,

"Really?" I gave him a nod and he let out an anxious sigh. Ritsuka cautiously sat between my legs, "close your eyes," and so I followed his command. Soft lips pressed gently against mine, within a few seconds his tongue eagerly jutted into my mouth. I had to bite back a small chuckle; _he's never kissed this way before. _Regardless of his level of skill, Ritsuka's intensity had swamped my body with heat. I cradled his head, slowly kissed him back, and wordlessly taught him the basic pattern.

My heart sped when he suddenly settled on my lap; little pants and sighs escaped my boyfriend as we kissed. It was all the more erotic because Ritsuka was oblivious to the fact he was even making any noise. He took me gripping his hips as a sign to start rocking them, _Ritsuka._ I had to bite back a sigh as heat shot down my torso; _I can't intimidate him with my desire now. Not when it took us six years to get to this point._ Being quiet would get difficult if he kept riding me like he was. My eyes opened when my boyfriend shied away and went silent. I felt the soft fur of my Master's tail coil around my wrist,

"Ritsuka?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN; _**This story horribly needed a face lift. More chapters coming.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any part of Loveless. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsuka POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Friction that lit between us made me shiver, a dull ache branched out from my groin. <em>What's happening to me?<em> Molten amethyst eyes met mine, my tail twitched as the ache burned hotter.

"Ritsuka?"Soubi's voice wrapped around me soothingly, my ears perked up when I heard his heart speed suddenly. I looked down to see my hand accidentally rested between my Fighter's legs,

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," he breathed calmly, my eyes slammed shut and I felt my face burn in shame. His hand rested on top of mine and kept it in place, Soubi smelt like cinnamon and fresh laundry. I couldn't deny the familiarity, or the open invitation my boyfriend was giving me.

On edge I tried to calm myself down, _Soubi wouldn't let me touch him if he didn't want me to._ With his eyes closed I gently squeezed his filling erection, an unexpected bolt of electricity shot down my spine as I watched his brows pinch. With my pulse filling my ears I slowly gripped the headboard with both hands, _I have no idea what I'm doing. _Suddenly my boyfriend's hips rolled against mine,

"Soubi," I panted and tried to catch my breath.

* * *

><p>He shifted and eventually sat up,<p>

"Yes?" my Fighter's hands rested tauntingly on my hips.

"Please don't laugh," I paused nervously, "what's happening?" I asked quietly against his throat, my heart was almost beating out of my chest.

"You're aroused," Soubi responded slowly, _wait, what? _Sure I knew about the _'birds and the bees', _but I'd only really liked Soubi, so I didn't think it applied. "Have you ever gotten erect before?"

"Yes," I blurted offended, but back then I thought they were happening at random. And since I was so young it wasn't like I could do anything about them, so I'd just let them pass. _But now that I think about it, _they had happened often after I met Soubi. I used to get so flustered just by the little perverted things he'd say, or if I caught him shirtless.

"I shouldn't have been so blunt," he pecked me on the cheek, I instinctively turned to catch his lips. Before I could stop my tongue traced the seam of his lips, my hesitant thoughts evaporated once his tongue wrestled mine. I needed more, much more of whatever this was.

My boyfriend broke the kiss, and I sighed in frustration. "You've never gotten off, have you?" he asked softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any part of Loveless. **

* * *

><p><strong>Soubi Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why does that matter?" Ritsuka hissed, <em>so you haven't. <em>

"Sorry, I was just curious," I smiled. _Ritsuka has never touched himself,_ the realization made my head spin. _For 18 years? How is that possible? _Drawing him into another deep kiss my hand rested between his legs, his tail tightened around my other wrist as his thighs spread slightly.

"Mhm," my Master hummed as I stroked his cock through his jeans, "what are you doing?" he purred.

"Calming you down," I murmured against his shoulder, "tell me what to do." My boyfriend made a slight, uncomfortable sound,

"You know I can't," he grumbled,

"Then don't use words."

He led my hand past his waistband and into his underwear, Ritsuka sighed when I took hold of him. "Relax," I kissed up his neck until he eagerly caught my mouth, _do you know how good you feel? _My boyfriend rolled his hips as I stroked him faster, _or the fire you're flirting with? _Half lidded eyes gazed into mine,

"Don't stop," Ritsuka said huskily, and gripped my forearm. For my Master's sake I tried to keep my composure, which was getting increasingly harder. We knocked teeth a few times while kissing; my boyfriend wrapped his arms around my neck and nipped at my earlobe. Hot pants washed into the shell of my ear and had me unraveling; a sweet moan danced in the air as my finger pressed against the head of his cock, "Soubi."

Soon after my Master started to shudder involuntarily, his tail tightened around my wrist and silently pleaded for me to continue. Sweat shimmered on Ritsuka's skin and his legs started to shake, I held him by the waist when he suddenly tensed. A surprised gasp danced in my ears, my boyfriend's exasperated pants were hot against my throat. I drew invisible shapes against his thighs and waited for him to wind down, after a few minutes I asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm," Ritsuka hummed and nodded slowly. When I shifted his soft indigo eyes settled on me, "Where are you going?" he sounded a little hurt.

"Nowhere, I just have to wash up," I explained gently, my boyfriend's eyes trailed down my shirt,

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I'll be right back," I kissed the top of his head and walked over to the sink.


End file.
